Kalluto Zoldyck
Kalluto Zoldyck '(カルト=ゾルディック, ''Karuto Zorudikku) ist das jüngste Kind von Silva und Kikyo Zoldyck. Er ist das jüngste Mitglied der Phantom-Truppe geworden. Aussehen Kalluto hat schulterlanges schwarzes Haar (geschnitten in Bobcut-Stil im 2011 Anime und Chimera Ant arc des Mangas) und rosa Augen. Er hat einen Leberfleck auf der linken Seite seines Mundes. Seine am häufigsten gesehene Kleidung ist ein dunkler Kimono (Furisode), begleitet von einem gelben Obi um seine Taillie gebunden und Zōri, ein Paar japanische Sandalen. Während des Chimera Ant arcs wird Kallutos Kimono schwarz mit weißen und violetten Kanten. Als er jünger war, trug er einen Pullover und Hosen wie der Rest seiner Geschwister. Persönlichkeit Kalluto hat eine stille und gehorsame Persönlichkeit, die oft gesehen wird wenn er was erzählt. Er wurde gezeugt um eine sehr gute Beziehung zu seiner Mutter zu haben. Während des ersten Teils der Serie spricht Kalluto nicht mehr als sechs Worte. Später scheint er gesprächiger zu sein. Er ist auch sehr ruhig und mit guter Kontrolle über seine Gefühle. Trotzdem wird in einem Kampf gegen eine Chimera-Ameise gezeigt, dass Kalluta trotz seiner ruhigen Haltung eine brutale Seite und eine schlechte Angewohnheit hat, indem er in einem Kampf zieht um seine Opfer zu seinem Spielzeug zu machen. Obwohl Kalluta zuversichtig zu sein scheint, zeigt er auch eine Angewohnheit, seine Fähigkeiten in Frage zu stellen, wenn er das Gefühl hat nicht gut genug zu sein. Trotzdem besitzt Kalluto eine innere Widerstandsfähigkeit und Entschlossenheit, als er sich selbst bekräftigt, dass er an dauerhaften Schmerz und Härte gewöhnt ist und dann schwört seinen Bruder zurückzuholen, auch wenn er seine massive Minderwertigkeit gegenüber anderen Phantom-Truppen-Mitglieder verwirklicht. Kalluto scheint seinen Kammeraden ganz treu zu sein. Als er Feitan in seinem Kampf gegen Zazan helfen wollte, wurde aber seine Hilfe abgelehnt. Er scheint sich um seinen älteren Bruder Killua zu kümmern (nach seinem Ziel, seinen Bruder nach Hause zurückzuholen, egal wie viele Jahre es dauern würde), obwohl es nicht klar ist, ob die Gefühle auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen, da Killua niemals gezeigt wird mit ihm zu interagieren oder gar seine Anwesenheit zu erkennen, obohl er in einigen Szenen in der gleichen Umgebung gesehen wird. Kalluto soll noch neidisch auf seine ältere Schwester Alluka sein, aus Gründen die noch offenbart werden. Handlung Zoldyck Familien Arc Kalluto erscheint zuerst, als er und seine Mutter Killua in der Folterkammer des Hauses besuchen. Kalluto beobachtet still wie Kikyo versucht Killua zu überzeugen, dass seine Freunde nie das Tor der Probe öffnen werden. Später wird er gezeigt, wie er Gon von den Büschen aus ausspioniert, da dieser versucht Canarys Absperrung zu durchbrechen. Bevor Kalluto und Kikyo Gon und seine Freunde verlassen, fragt Kalluto, wer sie sind und Gon antwortet, dass sie Killuas Freunde sind. Kalluto gab ihm dann einen nachdenklichen Blick, als er ob er über die Bedeutung des Wortes "Freunde" nachzudenken schien, bevor er ging als er von seiner Mutter Kikyo gerufen wurde. Kalluto wird als nächstes gesehen, wie er Zeuge wird, als seine Mutter versucht Killua daran zu hindern das Haus zu verlassen, nachdem Killua erfolgreich fliehen konnte. Yorknew City Arc Kalluto erscheint wieder im Yorknew City Arc, in dem er und sein Ur-Ur-Großvater Maha seinen großen Bruder Illumi bei der Ermordung der Zehn Mafia-Dons unterstützen, die ein großes Kopfgeld auf die Phantom-Truppe gesetzt haben. Er arbeitet später als Köder, um Illumi zu helfen, Orte mit Hisoka in das Versteck der Truppe zu verwandeln. Hisoka hat Illumi angeheuert, um sich selbst zu verbergen, damit er in der Lage, ohne bemerkt zu werden, Chrollo zu bekämpfen. Greed Island Arc Während der Zeit auf Greed Island, auf der die Phantom-Truppe auf der Suche nach einem Exorzisten ist, wird Kalluto wieder eingeführt, dieses Mal als Hisokas Nachfolger und es ist seiner Fähigkeit zu verdanken, dass sie erfolgreich den Exorzisten finden. Auch wenn er pefekt über Zetsu beherscht, wird seine Anwesenheit noch von Hisoka erkannt, der ihn lobt, viel Potenzial zu haben. Chimera Ameisen Arc Kalluto begleitet Shalnark, Feitan, Bonolenov, Shizuku und Phinks zurück in die Heimat der Spinnen, wo sie mutierte Chimera-Ameisen sehen und erfahren, dass eine selbsternannte "Königin" Menschen in Ameisen verwandelt. Während des Angriffs der Phantom-Truppe auf den Zazan-Palast in der Stadt Meteor hört Kalluto die Aussage, wer die Königin besigt, wird Faktorführer, was ihn in Aufregung versetzt. Er wird gezeigt, wie er andere Phantom-Truppen-Mitglieder ausspioniert, indem er Papierstücke verwendet. Als er feststellt, dass feitan die Königin gefunden hatte, fragt er sich, wie er die Königin vor Feitan töten sollte, aber er wird von einer Chimera-Ameise abgelenkt, die ihn ein Mädchen nennt und ihn bittet zu kommen. Kalluto weigert sich und sagt, er hat es eilig und bereitet sich gegen die Ameise vor. Kalluto kämpft gegen die Chimera-Ameise, die er nach einer Weile tötet. Er denkt sich selbst, dass er seine gewohnheit des Spiels mit seinem Zielen brechen sollte, bevor er hinüberging, wo Feitan und Zazan kämpften. Kalluto schaut beeindruckt und eingeschüchter von Feitans Fähigkeiten und Geschwindigkeiten im Kampf gegen Zazan zu, während er irritiert ist über die Kommentare der anderen Phantom-Truppen-Mitglieder, dass trotz der gezeigten Taten Feitan immer noch eingerostet und träge ist. Es wird dann offenbart, dass Kalluto den Spinne mit der Absicht, seinen älteren Bruder zurückzuholen, beigetreten ist. Er erwartet, dass er sehr schnell auf die Nummer 2 Position in der Truppe aufsteigen würde, aber in der Ehrfurcht vor dem Kampf der Phantom-Truppe gelassen wird und sich selbst zugeben muss, dass seine eigenen Fähigkeiten zu schwach sind im Vergleich zu ihnen um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Allerdings schwört er, geduldig zu bleiben, egal wie lange es dauern würde. Kalluto bietet Feitan an einem Punkt an zu helfen, wird aber abgewiesen. Als Feitan im Begriff ist seine Nen-Mächte zu benutzen, ist Kalluto ganz gespannt. Kalluto hilft seinen Kameraden, den Rest der mutierten Chimera-Ameisen zu töten. He is last seen witnessing Phinks throwing rocks at Shalnark and Feitan, in one of the Troupe's light-hearted moments. 13. Hunter Vorsitzenderwahl Arc Obwohl Kalluto nicht formell in diesem Arc erscheint, wurde er in einem kurzem Rückblick auf Illumi gezeigt, als er jünger wart. Kalluto ist zusammen mit seinen älteren Geschwistern Milluki und Alluka spazieren, als sie einen Fotografen treffen. Milluki hat den Fotografen Muuna, drei Mal mit den Wort "Nein" auf Allukas Wünschen zu antworten, ausgetrickst. Später wurde auch festgestellt, dass Kalluto neidisch auf sein äleres Geschwister Alluka ist. Ausstattung '''Hakusen: Kalluto benutzt einen Faltfächer aus Papier sowohl als Waffe als auch als Medium für seine "Dancing Serpent's Bite" Fähigkeit. Mit Shu kann er es in eine furchterregende Kantenwaffe verwandeln, mit der er den Stahl leicht schneiden kann. Fähigkeiten und Mächte Als Zoldyck-Kind, das oft an den Missionen seiner Familie teilnimmt, besitzt Kalluto einen hohen Widerstand gegen Gifte und Elektrizität, große Agilität und körperliche Kraft und fortgeschrittene Mordtechniken. Seine Kraft und seine körperlichen Fähigkeiten sind weitgehend unbekannt. Seine Macht war für ihn ausreichend, sich der Phantom-Truppe anzuschließen. Fortgeschrittene Geschwindigkeit: Kalluto hat eine extreme Geschwindigkeit, die in der Lage ist, durch das Zoldyck Grundstück in ein paar Minuten zu laufen. Fortgeschrittene Beweglichkeit: Nach dem Ablenken von Franklin und Bonolenow sprang Kalluto aus dem Fenster und verschwand schnell. Meister der Verborgenheit: Kalluto ist sehr kompetent in Verstecken und Spionage: Er beobachtet Gon, Kurapika und Leorio völlig unsichtbar. He was able to appear before Bonolenov and Franklin without them noticing him approaching, and to disappear in seconds,7 something neither Gon nor Killua, a very gifted assassin himself, managed to achieve. Nur Hisoka war in der Lage Kallutos Anwesenheit zu spüren. Trotzdem lobte er Kalluto für sein Zetsu. Im Nest der Chimera-Ameisen, die von zazan geführt wurden, wandte er Nen-imbundierte Konfetti auf seine Mitkameraden zur Spionage an und folgte ihren Aktionen durch seine Surveillance Paper Dolls unendeckt. * Rhythm Echo: Das Rhythm Echo ist eine fortgeschrittene Mordkunst, dank derer der Benutzer mehrere Nachbilder seines Körpers durch eine wechselnde Kadenz der Schritte schafft. Es gibt eine totale Abwesendheit von Lärm während der Bewegung. Nach Netero ist es die fortgeschrittene Version der "Silent Gaits" -Technik. Als Kalluto es benutzte, hinterließ er mindestens zwei Nachbilder von sich. Waffenspezialist: Kalluto ist voll fähig mit seinem Papierfächer zu kämpfen: Er zeigte es, indem er ein Stahlseil dreimal zerschnitt, bevor er ihn erreichen konnte. Er könnte ein Tessenjutsu-Prktizierender sein. Der Strom, der durch die Bewegung seines Fächer erzeugt wird, ist stark genug um Konfetti vom Boden zu heben. Nen Im Bereich Nen scheint Kalluto ziemlich talentiert zu sein. Seine Fähigkeiten waren so, dass er der Phantom-Truppe in einem sehr jungen Alter beitreten durfte, obwohl er sich für das schwächste Mitglied hält. Kalluto hat Shu in eindrucksvollen Fähigkeiten zur Schau gestellt, ein Stahlseil mit seinem Fächer zerschnitten und Zetsu, bei letzteren wurde er von Hisoka, der von seiner Gabe begeistert war, gelobt. Es wird gesagt, dass Kalluto in der Beherrschung dieser Technik perfekt ist und Machi und Nobunaga waren schockiert, dass Hisoka ihn so leicht erkennen konnte, was durch seine eigene Aufnahme auf die tatsache zurückzuführen war, dass seine Sinne ach dem Dodgeball-Spiel stark abgestimmt waren. Er hat die Fähigkeit Papier zu manipulieren, mit einem Papierfächer und Konfetti als Waffe. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass er die Konfetti materialisiert, da er, als er mit einer Chimera-Ameise kämpfte, von einer Hand herab regnete, bevor es vorher nicht da war. Kalluto enthüllte, dass er auch eine Art Wahrsagungsfähigkeiten besitzt. Seine Mechanik ist noch unbekannt, aber es ermöglicht ihm eine Person mit einer bestimmten Nen-Fähigkeit zu erkennen, wie auf Greed Island zu sehen ist, als er den Exorzisten Abengane fand. Trivia * Im offiziellen Databook heißt er "Calltt Zaoldyeck" * Kalluto ist die jüngste Person, die jemals der Phantom-Truppe beigetreten ist. * Es gibt ein relativ häufiges Missverständniss, dass Kalluto weiblich ist. Trotz des Tragens eines Furisodes, in der Regel ein traditionelles Kleid für japanische Frauen, ist Kalluto ein Junge: * '->' Das 2004 Databook scheint zu sagen, dass er ein Junge mit dem Leckerbissen ist: 「将来性豊かな着物少年」 (lit. Ein kimono-tragender Junge mit vielen Aussichten) * Darüber hinaus hat die unbenannte Chimera-Ameise, die gegen Kalluto gekämpft hat, wie viele Zuschauer, fälschlicherweise Kalluto für ein Mädchen gehalten. * Er hat die gleiche Synchronstimme wie Neons Synchronstimme im 1999 Anime. * Kallutos Design im Manga von Yoshihiro Togashi wurde von Hotarus Tomoe in Sailor Moon inspiert. * Er ähnelt Ai Enma von Hell Girl, in dem beide Charaktere die gleiche Stimme im 2011 Anime (Mamiko Noto) teilen. * Kallutos Angriffe ähneln denen von Kagura von InuYasha. * Kalluto wird, wie er die Phantom-Truppe ablenkt, im Anime 2011 nicht gezeigt * Phinks, der Kalluto von Feitans Angriff rettet, wird nur im Anime 2011 gezeigt. Quellen Hunterpedia Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Zoldyck Familie Kategorie:Phantom Troupe Kategorie:Greed Island